


The last year

by shannonhannah9215



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bottom Dean, Cute, Cute Dean, Djinni & Genies, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, Impala Sex, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, POV Jo Harvelle, Public Display of Affection, Top Sam, True Love, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonhannah9215/pseuds/shannonhannah9215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dean's last year and Sam wants to give him the best year that he could possibly have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen up to season 3 so far. Forgive me if it's not the best. This is one of my first fan five for supernatural. Please tell me what you think :)

Dean sat in the hotel room. It was around eight at night. Sam had gone out to the store to get some food for them. The day had been stressful. They went on another hunt. It had been fairly easy. He and Sam had spent the day semi joking around and and letting things be how they used to be. But now that Dean was alone he was thinking about having to leave Sam. He didn't know how he was going to do it. He slid the necklace over his head and twisted it in his fingers. He smiled a little remembering when Sam had given it to him. A tear ran down his cheek.  
A while went by and Sam came three the door making Dean jump a little. Sam noticed Dean on the bed looking like had been crying. Which was not like Dean at all.  
"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked putting the bags down on the floor by the door.  
"Nothing, Sammy." Dean said getting up to see what Sam had gotten. Sam could tell that Dean wasn't acting right. Something was off but Sam didn't say anything. He knew Dean would tell him when he was ready.  
Sam got done making dinner and they both ate quietly having only a small amount of conversation.  
"De, are you sure that you're okay?" Sam asked softly. Dean nodded trying to hide the hurt and scared emotions that threatened to break free. All he really wanted was for Sam to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay even though he knew it wouldn't be.  
"I'm okay,sam. I promise." Dean said.  
Once they were done with dinner Dean cleaned up the small hotel room and then went to take a shower. The water felt hot and refreshing against his skin leaving some hope that maybe hed feel better.  
When he came out of the bathroom Sam was already getting ready for bed. Dean got in his own bed and laid down snuggling deep into the blankets wishing that it was Sam holding him.  
"Night, Sammy." Dean said softly.  
"Night, De." Sam said back in a sleepy tone.  
Sam awoke to the sound of Dean mummbling in his sleep. He lay there for a moment trying to decipher if it was a nightmare or a good dream. Once he saw Dean moving around in almost a violent manner he went to dean's bed and shook him awake. When he opened his eyes years filled them and sobs came out.  
"Oh, Sammy..no." Dean sobbed. Sam sat down and rubbed dean's back in a comforting tone.  
"Dean, you're not there anymore." Sam said as Dean hugged him tightly. Sam almost couldn't breath. But he hugged Dean back.  
"It was so real." Dean whispered.  
"It was only a nightmare. Its okay Dean. I'm not going anywhere." Sam told him.  
"Its gonna happen, Sam. I only have a year." Dean said.  
"Shh. Dean, don't worry about that right now. All that matters is that were here right now." Sam whispered to him.  
"Hold me Sammy." Dean said softly. Sam could see how scared he was in his eyes and he couldn't say no to him. He laid down on the bed and let Dean curl up next to him. Sam ran him hand up and down dean's back. As he did Dean fell asleep. He slept better the rest of the night. As he slept Sam thought about the next year. He wanted to give Dean the best year he possibly could. And He was going to make it his first priority.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Dean a gift. Please tell me what you think. Thanks :)

Sam didn't want to see Dean upset the way he had been the night before. It wasn't like Dean and it scared him. Dean leaving him was scary. He wanted to have Dean all to himself while he could. He wasn't going to let Dean drive himself nuts thinking about leaving. He loved Dean more than anything he possibly could have. And He wanted to tell Dean that.   
Sam stood in the store picking out a cherry pie for Dean. He smiled at the thought of Dean and his pie. There was nothing more satifyimg than the smile Dean got on his face than when he was eating his pie. Then again. Sam loved everything about his brother. Even when they were kids.   
When Sam was done he walked back to the hotel where Dean was. Dean was still in bed asleep. That was good. Sleeping for him was bad. But the night before was the first time Dean had asked him to sleep with him. But somehow he was okay with that. It felt normal.   
Sam made some food for them and then began waking Dean up. The older man groaned like a child who didn't want to go to school. Sam laughed a little at what Dean did. Once Sam was satified that Dean was going to get up he went back to the table and cut the pie.   
Dean watched Sam at the table. He looked amazing standing there. He was wearing one of dean's favorite shirts that he had. The short was blue and went with his eyes well. Dean got up and went to the tblable fighting the urge to put his arms around Sam and kiss him.   
"Um, sam, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking." Dean apologized looking at the floor like a child who was in trouble. Sam turned to him and looked at him with a serious look in his eyes. He pulled dean's face up by two fingers to make Dean look at him.   
"Do not be sorry, Dean. You have every reason to be scared. But I can promise you that I'm going to make this the best year of your life." Sam promised.   
"Sam you don't have to-" Dean began but Sam cut him off by a banking his head at him.  
"Dean, I want to. I love you. I want to help you threw this. I want to give you everything you have ever wanted. So please just let me. So what do you want to do today?" Sam asked. Dean kind of froze. He didn't really know what to say for a moment. What he really wanted to do was kiss Sam. But he knew that Sam would never go for it. No matter what the situation was.  
"Um, I haven't been swimming in a long time. Can we do that? " Dean asked. Sam nodded handing Dean a plate with pie on it.   
"Of course." Sam said even though he hates the beach. The last time he had gone into the beach it had been with people from school and they had picked on him. Plus he didn't like sand.   
When they got done eating their food Dean got dressed and they were off to the beach. Since it wasn't so far from the hotel they walked instead of taking baby. Of course on their way out Dean apologized to the car as though she would be jealous. Sam kinda laughed at Dean.  
"What? I feel bad not taking her with." Dean said laughing with Sam.   
The beach wasn't crowded leaving it to Sam and Dean. Which both of them were happy about. They got a beer and walked down the beach to kind of a secluded area aand put a blanket down.   
Sam watched Dean take his shirt off. The sun best down on them. His skin glistened with sweat.   
Dean walked into the water. It was cool and refreshing against the hot humid air.   
"Common, Sammy. Get your ass in here." Dean said smiling at his younger brother. Dean watched Sam strip his shirt off and drink the last of his beer quickly and go into the water by Dean. Sam was kind of annoyed. He didn't really wanna be in the water.   
"Okay, what now?" Sam asked softly.  
"Come here, bitch." Dean told him. He wanted to be right next to Sam. He wanted to hug Sam to kiss him. He knew that Sam didnt like the beach but he wanted their beach trip to be memorable.   
"Fine, jerk." Sam said smiling as he walked over to Dean.   
They stood there for a moment just enjoying the sound of the water and each other's company. Sam felt Dean reach over and lace his fingers with Sams. Sam froze for a moment but then squeezed dean's hand in his own. Sam pulled Dean so that he was in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Dean. He held him close for a moment. Dean pulled far enough away so that he could see Sam. The look on his face was pure love. And contentment.   
"I love you, Sammy." Dean whispered. Sam closed the gap and kissed Dean softly. It was sweet and perfect. Sams lips felt soft on his own and he tasted like beer and cherry from the pie and just Sam. Dean let out a relieved sigh as Sam broke the kiss.   
"I love you too, de." Sam said.   
They spent the rest of their afternoon drinking and talking and laying on the blanket with each other. Both men knew this was how they were going to spend the last year that Dean had. And it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to bobby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it. Comments and kudos welcome. Again I have only seen to chapter 3 so bear with me.

Dean opened his eyes to the bright sun light coming three the curtins of the hotel room. Sam was laying next to him. His body was pressed against Dean. He could feel how warm and muscular his brother was. As Sam slept Dean let his hand slide down Sam's smooth back. Sam shifted under dean's soft touch. Sam opened his eyes smiling sleepily at Dean.  
"Morning, De." Sam said stretching.   
"G'morning, Sammy." Dean said kissing the top of Sam's head. Sam rolled to his side so that he could face Dean. He pulled Dean closer by his shirt so that there wasn't much space between them. Dean leaned on and kissed Sam. As they kissed it became a hot and frenzied make out session. Dean groaned into Sam's mouth wanting more from his younger brother.  
"Sammy, please?" Dean begged Sam wanting his hands all over him. Sam got the hint and let his hand wander down Dean side to his hip and continuing to his hardening crotch. He strokes Dean three the fabric of his pajama pants making Dean moan as he did. Dean felt big in Sam's hand. But not as big as he was.   
"Like that, De?" Sam asked softly.   
"Yeah, baby boy." Dean groaned. Sam stopped long enough to work dean's pajama pants down but his phone started ringing bobby's ring tone. Dean groaned at the sound of the right tone.   
"Just ignore it, Sammy." Dean said pulling Sam into another searing kiss.  
"I have to answer it. What if something bad happened?" Sam asked. Dean sighed in frustration as Sam picked up the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Dammit, Sammy." Dean growled.  
"I'll make it up to you later, De." Sam said turning his attention to the phone.   
"What was that all about?" Bobby asked Sam. Sam cleared his throat nervously before he answered Bobby.  
"Um, nothing. Just something Dean had going." Sam said awkwardly as he watched Dean get dressed in front of him. He could see that Dean clearly was still wanting him.   
As Sam talked to Bobby Dean went to the bathroom and contemplated pleasuring himself but his hunger one over and he brushed his teeth and went to the store. He ended up getting doughnuts and juice. He quickly paid. He just wanted to be back by Sammy. His Sammy.   
When Dean got back Sam was getting all their things into a duffel bag. He was dressed and ready to go. Dean put the bags on the small table.   
"What's going on?" Dean asked. Sam put something else in the bag and walked passed Dean.   
"Get ready. We gotta go, babe." Sam said walking passed again. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back so that he could actually talk to Sam. The worry in his eye was eminent.   
"Sammy, what did Bobby say?" Dean demanded.   
"Bobby is tracking a djinn and it got jo. He can't go in by himself because it almost got him." Sam explained.   
"What's jo doing by Bobby?" Dean asked.   
"She was talking to Bobby about our dad."   
"Why didn't she just ask us?" Dean asked.   
"I don't know, Dean. But if we're going to save her then we gotta go." Sam said. At that moment Dean kicked it into high gear and all their things were I. The trunk of the car in about ten minutes  
Dean didn't want anything to happen to jo. He looked at her as though she was a fragile doll. He knew that she wasn't. She was a tough girl But his first instinct was to protect her. After all her father had been killed in a hint with their dad.   
Sam sat in the passenger seat wondering what Dean was thinking about. He knew that Dean could have had a passed with Jo. He wondered if Dean might have loved her. Or still did. It bothered him. It shouldn't have but it did. He slid closer to Dean so that he was right next to his brother. He rested his head against dean's shoulder.  
"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.   
"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked.  
"You're quiet. You're never quiet with me, baby boy." Dean said. Sam really didn't want to make a big deal out of it but he knew that Dean wouldn't let it go until he told him. He sighed and then spoke up.   
"Do you love Jo?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Dean, she likes you. I could see it at the bar. The way she looked at you. The way she flirted." Sam said looking out the window of the impala. Dean pulled the car over and turned it off.   
"Baby boy, she flirts with me. I don't flirt with her. I like Jo she's a good person. But she's too young. She couldn't handle me if she tried. Not to mention she's not what I need. I need you, Sammy. I have always needed you." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam could hear in his voice that there was nothing but love in his voice.   
"Dean, you're mine. No one else can have you. I won't let them." Sam said in a possesive tone that Dean hadnt ever heard from his brother before.   
"I belong to you, Sam." Dean said. Sam pulled Dean into a particularly rough kiss, noting his lower lip as he broke it.   
"I love you, Dean."  
"I love you too, Sam." Dean said starting the car again. He held Sam's hand in his own. Dean was curious about the tone that Sam had used with him. It was sexy as hell.   
It took them six hours to get to bobby's. It was eight at night and Bobby was crabby.   
"What took you idgets so long?" he demanded.  
"Sorry, Bobby. We tried to get here as fast as we could." Dean told Bobby as Sam grabbed the duffel bag out of the trunk. He ran it into bobby's house.   
"You can put it in one of the bedrooms. You both can have your own room."   
"Okay. Thank you Bobby." Dean said.   
"Yeah. Lets get started. We don't have much time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinations happen. Things are found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I'm having fun writing this. Its a new type of writing for me. Thank you.

Jo could hear the sound of a male laughing as she walked out of the kitchen. She was completely confused as to where she was. A second ago she had just been in a wearhouse up against a djinn.   
"Shit. It got me." she said to herself. She continued out of the kitchen. The house she was in wasn't too big. There were toys everywhere and really nice furniture. On the wall was a wedding picture of her and Dean. In the next was a picture of a little blond boy.   
When she got into the dining room the same little boy sat on the floor playing with a toy. Dean lay on the floor by him playing with him.   
"Mommy, come look what daddy got me." the little boy yelled getting up and running over to her. She swallowed hard not sure what to do. He held up the fire truck for her to see.  
"Oh wow. That was really nice of your daddy. Wasn't it?" she asked giving the little boy a smile.   
"Hey khyler, why don't you go play in your room?" Dean asked turning to Jo. Her heart nearly stopped as he walked over to her with a smile on his face.   
"Dean?" Jo stuttered not knowing exactly what was going on.   
"Yeah?" he asked putting his coat on.   
"I don't know." she said softly.   
"Well I'll be back. I gotta go on a junt with Sam. When I'm done with that I promise well go somewhere special. Just you me and khyler." Dean said.  
"Okay. Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." Jo said. Dean walked over to her and kissed her gentally.   
"I know. I'll be back." he said. Jo knew that none of it was right. That she was in a dream. That the djinn had her.   
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dean watched Sam reading something as they say there. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted to go get some with the djinn so that he could spend the rest of the time that he had with Sam. That was all He wanted. He looked over at the book Bobby left that had the address in it of where it was located. He got up and was going to leave. He was gonna do it himself. He had the lambs blood and the knife in the impala.   
"De, where are you going?" Sam asked him. Dean sighed going over to his little brother.   
"I'm going to get pie. I'll be right back." Dean said leaning down and kissing Sam. After that he left the house.   
Dean got in the impala and left. It was an old factory that had been abandoned. He got out of the impala and grabbed what he needed and quietly went into the building. Debris was laying everywhere so he had to be careful not to make any noise. As he looked around he didn't see Jo anywhere. As he slowly walked down a hallway something hit him from behind and slammed him into the wall making him drop the kinife. It was the djinn.   
"Fuck." Dean growled trying to fight it off. It was too strong for him. As the djinn looked into dean's eyes he began to feel the haze falling over him making him feel tired. Soon it was too much to fight and he was put cold.   
Sam paced the room glancing at the clock every few minutes. Dean had been gone for almost an hour. Bobby watched him pace.   
"Sam, he'll be back." Bobby said to him.   
"I'm waiting another fifteen minutes and if yes not back then we know exactly what he did. And he got himself caught." Sam told Bobby. Bobby knew that Sam was being dead serious and he really wanted to ask what was going on with them but he was nervous of the answer.   
"Alright, Sam." Bobby said.  
-Dean dream-  
It was early morning when Dean opened his eyes. He was laying on his back and he was stiff. He could smell food being made. He sat up feeling hungry and nauseous. He groaned at the feeling. As he slowly got up he noticed a good wedding band on his finger. He went down the steps following the smell of the food. When he got to the kitchen he saw Sam standing at the stove making food and humming to himself. Sam saw him right away and went over to him and wrapped his armed around him.   
"I'm glad that you're awake, De. We have to leave for your doctor appointment in a little while." Sam said happily. As Sam hugged him the nausea became overwherlmimg and he went to the sick heaving violently. Sam's hand was on his back soothing him. When he was done he rinsed his mouth out.   
"That was awful. The hell is going on with me?" Dean asked Sam.   
"Morning sickness." Sam said confusing Dean even more than he had been.  
"I can't have-"   
"Dean what's wrong with you? Why don't you remember?"   
"I don't know, Sammy." Dean said.  
"You're pregnant. Found out a few days ago." Sam said giving Dean a worried look. Dean looked down at his stomach seeing a very small belly beginning. Sam placed his hand on dean's stomcach.   
"And we're married." Dean said softly seeing a ring on Sam's finger.   
"Yes. We are. You need to eat." Sam said to Dean.   
"Yeah. I'll be right back." Dean said walking out of The kitchen and going to the living room.   
The living room had a white Christmas tree with red garland on it. There was pictures on top of the fireplace. They were pictures of their wedding. It had been a big wedding. He smiled picking up the picture. Sam looked amazing in a black tuxedo while Dean wore a white suit. Tears welled up in dean's eyes as he remembered that none of it real. That it was just a dream.   
"What's wrong, De?" Sam asked putting he arms around Dean. Dean relaxed into Sam's embrace.   
"Nothing is wrong. I just feel off." Dean said. Sam kissed his cheek.   
"I love you , Dean." Sam said turning Dean around so that he was facing Sam.   
"I love you too."   
"Ready for doctor?"   
"Yea. I'll eat when we get home." Dean promised. He still wasn't feeling the best.  
When they got to the doctor they were waiting for him. They took blood and urine. They waited in the doctors office. Dean did paperwork while they waited. After a while the doctor came in.   
"Hello Mr.Winchester.I'm Angela. I see you're here for an ultrasound." she said to him. Dean nodded awkwardly.   
"Yeah. I suppose so." Dean said.   
"Lay back on the table. Lift your shirt." she ordered. Dean did what she told him to. Sam watching intently from the corner of the room. She hit a few buttons on the machine and then turned to Dean who laid on the table awkwardly. She grabbed the bottle of gel and put some on dwans stomach and spread it around. Dean held Sam's had nervously.   
"Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam could see that Dean was scared.  
"Shh. Its okay. This is what we wanted." they both looked at the screen waiting for her to speak.   
"It looks like twins right weeks. About." she said.   
"T-twins." Dean stuttered seeing the two little bubbles on the screen.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sam and Bobby went into the building quietly. They both knew that Dean and jo were there. Deancawlays did things like that. Went in without a plan and got himself into trouble. It was irritating.   
Sam could see both of them hanging on one of the racks. Jo looked way worse than Dean did. Sam went to Dean while Bobby went to Jo. Sam took the iv out of Dean and untied him. Dean groaned as Sam put him over his shoulder taking him out of the building and putting him in the impala.   
"Shh. I got ya." Sam said as Dean groaned again.   
Once Bobby put jo in his car they went back into the building to find the djinn. They slowly walked three the room and then down a hall. They both knew he was there. After a moment Sam spotted it. He pointed down the hall motioning to Bobby. Bobby nodded as Sam went quicker down the hall. The djinn must have been waiting down then be sure he grabbed Sam and slammed him to the wall.   
"Bobby." Sam yelled.  
"Dammit sam, don't you or your brother wait for anything?" Bobby asked plunging forward and jabbing the knife into the base of the djinn neck. Sam fell against the wall ad the djinn slumped over.   
"Sorry Bobby." Sam said.   
When they got back Sam helped get Dean and jo into the house.   
"They should be okay. Just gotta wait for them to get up." Bobby said as Sam took his jacket off.   
"Yeah I suppose. I'm gonna lay down." Sam said. He disappeared down the hall and to the bedroom Dean was in.   
Sam stripped off his clothes leaving only his briefs and then took Dean shows off and covered him up. Dean groaned as Sam moved the bed as he got in. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean greatful that he was okay. He placed a loss in dean's temple.   
"You can't do that to me again, De" Sam whispered.   
"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said in a sleepy tone. A short while later Sam fell asleep breathing in the scent of his brother.


End file.
